Emerald and Gold
by Books-are-a-thousandlives
Summary: Jace and Clary had a whirlwind romance over the summer in the Caribbean. But when a hurricane forces them apart, Jace thinks his love is gone forever. Two months later at Jace's school, Clary is the new girl at his school. Everything should be perfect except for one problem: Clary doesn't remember him.
1. Lost and Found

**Hey Guys! This is my first Story, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Flashback (Narrator)

"Jace, Jace, don't let go, please!" Clary screamed over the raging waves, crashing the lifeboat shaking all the passengers.

"I won't Clary, never, I love you!" The rain came down in heavy sheets, making vision blurry and hands slippery.

"Jace, I'm slipping" Clary whimpered "You need to let go or I'll drag you down too."

Jace tried to hold her tighter but it was no use, "I won't Clary please don't go!

"I Love you" Clary whispered as she let go and fell into the raging ocean.

"NOOO" Jace yelled as he tried to jump after her, but strong hands now held him back.

"Let me go, please, I need to save her...I promised to save her, I love her" Jace struggled, but it was no use.

Clary was gone.

* * *

Present Day (Jace POV)

"Gahhh" I woke up. Sweating from my latest nightmare. It was that night. That night two months ago that will haunt me for as long as I live. This time, the ocean opened up and took her from my arms. Gone, and I couldn't protect her.

And it's the first day of school.

"Jace! Get your ass out of bed, we're are leaving in 10 minutes, with or without you" Called my half brother Alec, my dad married his mom and now I have three siblings, Izzy, Alec, and Max.

"Coming" I hollered, not really wanting to move. I got up anyway though, threw on some jeans and a black shirt.

"Bout time sleeping beauty," Izzy said to me, "I call shotgun" Ugh siblings are annoying.

~School~

When we got to school, all my friends were waiting at the front for me, Jordan and his girlfriend Maia, my best friend Sebastian, and Magnus who is Alec's boyfriend.

I started walking towards them when I was blocked by the smell of cheap perfume, pink nails, and dyed blonde hair… Kaelie

"Hey Jace, you wanna meet after school, usual time and place?" she said trying to be seductive, I once found that attractive, but now it brought bile to my throat.

"Hey Kaelie, um listen, the truth is, I find you disgusting so please move"

With a Humph, she left with her pose trailing after her.

"Handled with style my friend," Sebastian said coming up to me, "Now that you're done, can I bang her?" Sebastian is sort of a player but hey, so was I.

"Sure go ahead Bash, I don't think I will be banging or dating for awhile," I said back to him.

"If this is about clary, she would want you to move on," said Izzy

"No, no one else could even match up to her," I said storming off.

As I left I heard Jordan ask Izzy, "What happened with this girl?"

"She died" Izzy responded, "And he blames himself."

* * *

(No one's POV)

A car drove up to the school, just as the first-period bell rang.

"Mom, please I don't want to go to a new school," said the girl to her mother, "Why couldn't we just stay in Maryland?"

"You know why hon, the doctors said we would get better treatment in New York than anywhere else!" the mother said while entering the school.

The receptionist looked up and said "Hello my name Mrs. Davis, are you registering a new student?"

"Yes, My name is Jocelyn and I am here to register my daughter, Clary Fray."

* * *

**End of Chapter One.**

**Whoa, First Chapter **done**! Tell me what you think in the comments! I'm gonna try to post every week so I'll see you next Friday!**

**-Shelby**


	2. First Meetings

**Hey Guys!**

**I know I said I would write a chapter a week but I too excited to wait that I wrote this chapter in 40 minutes! Thank you for the reviews and praise, I am really glad you guys like this story so far! Without further ado, here's the second chapter!**

* * *

_Flashback (No ones POV)_

"Come on Clary, please?" cried Simon Lewis, nerd extraordinaire and Clary Fray's best friend. "Nu-uh, no way," yelled back Clary "I am not going to a club with you, my parents will catch us and I will be grounded for life!" Simon had decided in honor of their first night on summer vacation it would be a good idea to go to a 21 and over club… they were only 17.

"Puh-lease, with sugar on top?" Simon was on his knees now. "NO Simon and thats final!"

"I'll buy you that new 134-Pc. Deluxe Sketching &amp; Drawing Chest…."

"Damn it, thats my weakness. Okay fine but only for an hour….." "YES!" cried Simon. Clary threw her head back in frustration. "Let me get ready, then we'll go" Clary said, "And I hope you know those artist sets are over 200 dollars!" "Aw man" said Simon in despair.

-1 Hour Later-

The lights and music filled the atmosphere when Clary and Simon entered. The color vibe of people dancing and singing made the air hot yet relaxed at the same time. Outrageous and scantily dressed women danced circles around the dumbfounded men, who were just watching the show.

"I'm not so sure about this" Clary said, backing toward the door. Simon stopped her and pushed her into the crowd of dancing bodies.

"Simon!" yelled Clary in aggregation, but there wasn't a response. "Simon where the hell are you!" Clary tried yelling again with no response but one.

"Need some help?" said a very masculine voice from behind her

She turned to see a golden boy behind her. His model features formed a perfectly sculpted face and chest. His hair and eyes were a gold that seemed to be glowing or radiating off him.

"Err, umm, salsa, what?" Clary said, to distracted by the gold god.

"Its ok to take a second, I have that effect on women. Whats your name?" the boy said.

"Clary, and you seem to have a very high opinion of yourself, you know thats a turnoff for most women right?" Clary snapped back.

"Its worked for me so far, and by the way, I'm Jace."

* * *

_Present Day (Jace POV)_

"Hey what's your schedule?" asked Izzy,

"I have Mr. Garroway for Bio, and Mrs. Wayland for English" I said back to her.

"Ohh sorry about Garroway but hey, Wayland is known for falling asleep in class!" Said Maia sympathetically.

The only class with all my friends was Art with Mrs. Fairchild, the only class which I sucked at.

We walked to class slowly, taking our time before we had to go to Mr. Morgenstern's class, the harshest math teacher in the entire world!  
RIIING, RIIINNNNG

"Shoot" Jordan said, and we sprinted towards our class.

Finally we got there, and thank god Mr. Morgenstern's back was turned to us. Jordan, Magnus, and I creeped towards our seats in the back.

"Hmm our troublemakers finally graced us with their presence?" Morgenstern said without turning around. "Detention for a week."  
Dang it.

The day went on until finally it was Art class.

"Take a seat by an easel" said Mrs. Fairchild.

Then Principal Penhallow came in and whispered something to our teacher.

"Class," Ms. Penhallow said, "I would like to introduce you to a new student, she comes to us from Maryland and will be here for just this year."

A girl came into the classroom, all I could see of her was her bright red hair, but then she looked up.

I'd know those freckles and those green eyes anywhere, but how? I heard Izzy gasp from beside me, recognizing her friend as I recognized my love

"I'm Clary," she said, it was a breath of fresh air just to hear her voice. Almost automatically like my muscles were moving themselves. I ran up to give her a hug and kiss.

"I missed you so much, I thought you were dead….." Then she pushed me away

"What are you doing?" Clary said, "Who the hell are you?"

WHAT?

* * *

**So she's back! But why doesn't she remember? Why does she need treatment? So many questions and mysteries! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I am gonna try to do one flashback per chapter but they will NOT be in order! Next chapter will have Clary's POV for those who have been waiting for that!**

**-Shelby**


	3. A Life Forgotten

_**Hey Guys, My sister's Bat Mitzvah is this week so the chapter isn't long but very fluffy! It also doesn't have a flashback BUT it does have Clary's Point of View! I hope you guys enjoy this and BTW thanks for all the great reviews!**_

(Clary's POV)

It's been a long day.

First I have to go to a new school

Second, Everyone stares at me because I'm the "New Girl"

And now, a REALLY attractive boy kissed me on the lips and hugged me

Well, maybe the day isn't so bad…..

"I'm sorry I really have know idea who you are!" I said in a small voice.

The boy was tall and lean, golden hair and eyes that I had a craving to draw and touch! Touch? What is happening to me.

"Are you serious? You have no memory of me? Of last Summer?" The boy said.

"I have no memory of last summer. My parents said I was in an accident, I'm sorry, were we friends?" I said.

"Yea," he said sadly , "We were friends. Just friends"

I had tried to remember the past summer so bad! It haunted me every day that two months of my life were gone! My parents said I shouldn't forced it but I need to know.

"Ok Class," Mrs Fairchild said awkwardly, "Let's

get back to our seats."

* * *

Lunch (Jace POV)

"Ugh, meatloaf surprise and something that looks like chocolate rubber for desert." cried Maia, "Jordan! Stop eating it, you look like an animal!"

Jordan smirked and with his mouth full of meat yelled

"It's because I'm a wolf baby AH WOOOOO"

My friends are weird. I had went with the salad, because well, it seemed like the better option. "Hey look, there's Clary," Isabelle whispered to me, "Invite her to sit with us."  
"Clary," I yelled, "Come sit with us,"

She looked grateful and immediately rushed over to us. She sat next to me and I had to resist the urge to put my arm over her shoulder. God, this was gonna be a long year.

"So Jace," She said, "What's your favorite color,"

"Why?" I asked confused

"Well if we were such good friends this summer, I want to know more about you!"

"Green," I said automatically, I seriously have no filter when it comes to her.

"Oh, thats nice, mine is green to!" she said excitedly!

We talked a bit more about trivial things like favorite classes, animals, seafood, you get the idea. I couldn't help but notice that other guys around us were giving her looks so I made sure to glare at them at EVERY opportunity.

"SOOO Clary, you gonna try out for any sports?" Isabelle asked, making sure to wink at me before she said "Cause we have a few openings on the Cheerleading!"

Clary looked up uncomfortably and said "Oh, I don't know if i'm the right person…"

"C'mon PLEASE please please please PLEASE!" Izzy said with her puppy dog eyes!

"Oh alright, I guess" Clary looked defeated but then again, no one Ever says no to Izzy's puppy eyes.  
_RINNNG RIINNNNG_

**_Thanks you guys for your support_**


	4. 2,4,6,8 Cheerleading is not so great

**So I actually have an excuse for not posting, and I know it doesn't excuse my absence but they still happen.**

** 1\. I had a concussion**

** 2\. I started a blog! Go check out to check out my reviews.**

** 3\. WRITERS BLOCK! But I'm over it now.**

**So sit back, relax, curl up with some nutella and enjoy chapter 4!**

* * *

**Clary's POV**

Much to my objection, Izzy dragged me to cheerleading practice after school. I called my mom to tell her I'd be late and dressed in my clothes from my gym bag. Sadly, said clothes were still sweaty from gym.

"You look fine Clary, c'mon we are going to be late and my coach gets killer when someone's late" Izzy yelled to me while I was putting my hair up.

"You really should be more scared of how much I will embarrass you with my cheering than what your coach thinks." I retorted, "Remind me again why I have to do this?"

"Because, you're new and cheerleading is the perfect way to establish a social status and make new friends!" Izzy said matter of factly

Yea lets see if I survive long enough to make friends, I'll probably break at warm ups.

"Besides," Izzy said, "Jace is on the soccer team and they practice near us so you will see him!" "I don't know what the big deal is," I said, " I mean, one minute, he's kissing me and the next he is saying we were just friends. I really really really want to know what happened to me but my mom is always like 'Don't force it' and 'Let it come to you' I hate it."

"Wow slow down their tiger, your mom is right you need to give your mind a break!" Izzy said, " The mind works in mysterious ways, it knows you better than you know yourself and it will give you access to those memories when you are ready."

I stared at her in shock.

"And before you say anything, I did get that out of a textbook from psychology." She admitted.

We both laughed but suddenly I felt dizzy, like really dizzy.

"Clary? What's wrong are you okay?" Izzy said to me

"I…. I don't…oh god?" I said mumbling. I felt myself swaying and dropping.

"CLARY? Omigod omigod just stay awake! Help somebody help me!" Izzy yelled.

I saw a blonde angel coming in. I couldn't hear his words but he frantically held me in his arms, yelling at others. I couldn't hear his words but slowly I drifted into blackness.

* * *

**Flashback (Narrator)**

"How long are you staying in the Caribbean?" Jace asked Clary as they were walking along the beach.

"Only for a few weeks" Clary responded " This is sort of the farewell present for my brother before he joins the military."

"Cool, What force?"

"Air Force."

"That's nice, I'm here for my little brother Max's birthday." Jace said.

He all of the sudden took her hand and swayed it as they walked along.

Clary started swaying and almost fell but Jace caught her.

"Whoa, what's wrong?" Jace said worriedly.

"I'm about to faint," Clary said "Get me the pills from the bag."

Jace did so in a hurry and gave them to her. Clary swallowed them down, took a few breaths and sat up.

"I know that was probably weird, I have Syncope, it's a condition that makes me faint when I have an emotional spike" Clary said with a blush.

Jace smiled with the revelation "I made you faint by holding your hand?" Clary nodded

"Well that's a first!"

Clary laughed, got up, and they continued walking down the beach.

* * *

**So some new revelations in this chapter! Is this the reason she needs the hospital? And why didn't she know what was happening when it happened in the bathroom? **

**I promise all questions will be answered in due time. **

**See you next week!**


	5. IVs and Secrets

***Waves innocently at you guys, Praying you won't kill me"**

Clary's POV

_Beep Beep Beep Beep_

I felt as if something was weighing me down.

Like I was sinking in the ocean but still could breathe.

I tried to reach the surface but this weight kept holding me down.

All of the sudden I saw a bright white light as I realized my eyes were opening.

_Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep_

"Omigod I think she's waking up" I heard a voice say. "Valentine, get Dr. Hodge now!"

Suddenly the fog cleared and I saw my mother with all her radiant beauty. I don't understand why people think we look alike, I could never be as pretty as her.

"Mom?" I croaked out, my voice surprisingly hoarse.

"Oh honey!" She said, coming to my side. She started stroking my hair.

"What, what happened?" I croaked out again, I tried to sit up but felt dizzy and feel back on the uncomfortable hospital pillow.

"Your blood pressure was so low and your Syncope can back with a vengeance hun."

I looked at her confused "But mom, I saw an angel, an angel came to me."

She laughed, "I think you're thinking of Jace sweetie" she said.

"Jace isn't an angel." I said.

My mom looked at me and said, "Jace was the one who saw you faint with Izzy and called 911. He's the one who picked you up and took you into the hospital." She looked up sadly into my eyes. Her tone had something else in it, I knew it was probably about my memory but I am pretty sure it was also about Jace. The way she said his name...it was as if she was remembering a sad tale.

Suddenly, my dad and the Doctor came in, breaking my mother and I out of our trance.

"Hi Clary, glad to see you up. I'm Dr. Hodge."

Dr. Hodge was a middle aged man with a bit of a beer belly and hollow eyes that looked like they had seen their fair share of tragedy.

"I am the one who's been treating you for the last 3 days and…"

"3 DAYS!" I yelled, my voice breaking halfway through. "I'VE BEEN DOWN FOR 3 DAYS AND NO ONE TOLD ME!" I kept going. "Omigod, Omigod, OMIGOD." I kept going.

"Her blood pressure's dropping again, I need to sedate her." Said Dr. Hodge.

Suddenly something cool entered my bloodstream from the IV in my arm.

My father got down and held my hand. "And Jace was so looking forward to seeing her awake" He said to my mom. "After all, he did save her life again."

I had no idea what the "Again" might have meant but I was to far to care.

Narrator's POV

In the waiting room, a small crowd had assembled to wait for Clary to wake up. Jace sat in the far seat away from the commotion as he tried to get his thoughts together.

"Hey there weirdo." Said Izzy as she came to sit next to him. Jace looked at her, then put his head on his hands.

"Okay I know you're worried but she'll be fine! Mr. Fray was just here." Izzy said reassuringly to me

"But she didn't have her pills Izzy, why didn't she have her pills! There is something theu are not telling us I know it. There is something her family is keeping a secret and I am gonna find out what it is."

**Sorry for The wait, I love you guys and Thanks for sticking with me!**

**XoXo Shelby Grace**


End file.
